


Dirty Tricks

by MarkieWay



Series: MarksonAUVerse [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Jackson is sneaky, M/M, Professor!Tuan, TA!Wang, blowjob, hinted Bottom Jackson Wang, hinted Top Mark Tuan, implied sex, markson, public voyeurism ish, so unrealistic, what is this? Smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: How does Professor Tuan deal with a TA like Jackson Wang?
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: MarksonAUVerse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650907
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Dirty Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> If this happened in real life, somebody would definitely get fired.

“Excuse me.” Jackson tapped the mic, speaking to a hall room full of students, “Can I have your attention please? Professor Tuan will be running five minutes late.”

As the class’s TA, this was one of Jackson’s responsibilities but he always tried to be a bit more upbeat about this. An idea struck his mind, “Let’s make a bet, shall we? If I can get him to end the lecture at least fifteen minutes early, each of you will give me five bucks.”

The students murmured among themselves, wondering whether they should seriously consider it. It did sound nice. Jackson smiled as the students agreed, a couple of them shouting eagerly.

“Great! Don’t speak a word of it to him and leave the money in the suggestions box on my desk,” Jackson paused slightly, “please and thank you.”

He’d had this idea for quite some time now and it was great to be able to put it into action.

Quieting down, the students watched Jackson crawl under the podium and bring his finger to his lips, a signal of silence, just before the professor walked in. The podium was strange, one shaped like a circle so that they could only see the top half of their lecturer. They had no idea what their TA would be doing in that place.

Professor Tuan’s business management lectures weren’t bad, in fact many students had signed up, knowing the professor to be reputable and providing help for students. But, like it was to all students, they wanted an early end. By the halfway mark of the hour long lecture, the students grew anxious. TA Wang was still under the podium, unknown to the professor, and it was closing in on the bet’s time limit.

When Mark felt a few tugs on his pants, he gave the class a short two minute break. He was curious about what touched him, if it was a rat or something like that he’d definitely run away and never return. Looking down, he saw his Teaching Assistant, Jackson Wang, crouched under the podium. How he hadn’t noticed sooner, he’ll never understand. The younger smirked, pulling the other down by his tie and whispered, “If you let me suck you off while you teach the class, I’ll let you bend me over your desk and pound into me right after.”

Mark was glad he turned his mic off before the break.

His breath hitched, Mark knew that as a responsible employee of the school it wasn’t a wise idea but Jackson was hot. Really hot. And he would never miss this kind of opportunity. They weren’t in a relationship yet, defining themselves as being only something more, they had to wait until the semester was over and the younger would graduate but neither could resist the other.

Nodding slowly, Mark stood straight to teach the class once more as the younger got on his knees, unzipping the pants blocking him. Jackson’s hands were cold, teasingly pulling down the older’s pants. Through the cloth of boxers, the Chinese male palmed the other’s cock before pressing his face against it. His breath was hot and panting for a few seconds. Inching away, he tugged down the boxers and held Mark’s hips tightly. Both Mark and Jackson took a deep breath.

Starting his mission, Jackson kissed the tip of the cock, he licked his way up and around it several times more, as he loved doing. It was already hard, making him proud of the effect he could have on the other. Peppering kisses on the large, pulsating cock, Jackson intended to make the professor suffer. So far, Mark took pride in his self control and ability to stay focused in difficult situations. He was proud of himself.

That was until Jackson started sucking. The younger male opened his mouth and took the cock in whole, taking pride in his lack of a gag reflex. He bobbed his head as he took it deeper and deeper, sucking and biting along the way. Mark began to struggle, his breath hitching between words, losing focus and gripping tightly onto the podium. He tried to maintain his cool, not wanting to give anything away to his students.

It continued on for some time, Jackson going faster and harder to work up the older. His saliva surrounded the now wet cock, dripping from his mouth and his jaw grew tired but he was still determined. He was satisfied when he saw pre cum form, licking and swallowing it. Soon enough, Mark was releasing, the stream of cum going straight to the back of the younger’s throat as he bobbed his head once more and swallowed it all down.

With a deep breath of relief, Mark slammed his hand down on the podium, “Right, well, we can end early today, make sure you do the reading though. Any questions, email me.”

The class erupted in cheers, they’d all been packed in a flash, dropping the money in the suggestion box on their way out. Mark was confused but didn’t say anything, just wanting everyone to get out as soon as possible so he could deal with his own raging problem.

Once the doors closed behind the last student, Mark pulled the younger out of his hiding spot. He looked really good like this, his lips dry and his jaw hurting, drips of cum on his face. “What was that all about?” Mark questioned, his curiosity finally catching up.

Jackson smirked as he walked to the suggestion box, bringing it forward, “I bet the class I could get them out early, Professor Tuan.”

Zipping himself up, Mark was annoyed he’d been played but understood the broke student mindset. Remembering what he’d been told earlier, “Let’s discuss this in my office, TA Wang.”

Mark would definitely get his revenge. His office would be locked for a few hours, of course. Jackson would definitely split the money for a nice meal with the older at a fancy restaurant. Mark would definitely make a bigger mess out of the younger, Jackson would definitely not regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> Mark would be great at business management, alternative career choices.


End file.
